1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout structure of a hydraulic control valve for a valve train in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Background Art
An internal combustion engine has a valve train that has operation characteristics that can be changed by a hydraulic control valve. A layout structure of the hydraulic control valve is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-180812, for example.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-180812, the hydraulic control valve is located in a space below an induction system extending from V-banked cylinder heads of a V-type internal combustion engine toward the inside (valley) of the V bank. Accordingly, the hydraulic control valve does not interfere with any equipment including the induction system, and a hydraulic path can also be reduced.